Articles are known which are formed of transparent materials providing an internal sealed chamber in which floating objects may be observed. Such articles are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,781; 4,362,299; 4,395,224; 2,703,082 and 4,738,888.
An objective of the present invention is to adapt the general concept referred to the in preceding paragraph into the handles of utensils, such as spoons, forks, or the like, particularly for the amusement of children.